


HANGING DECORATIONS

by thoughtsdemise



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas Prompts [5]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Humor, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Twincest, an artist at work is sometime soon to be an artist in deep slag, bondage - maybe, plans!! for vengeance, using decorations not as instructed or recommended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: Sunstreaker is going to be in a whole mess of trouble sooner than he thinks.





	HANGING DECORATIONS

::You’re dead to me!:: is the last thing Sunstreaker let’s slip across his and Sideswipe’s bond before he closes his side of it so he can concentrate on his work.  He was a artist after all and hadn’t both his lovers volunteered to participate in his creative process.  Sunstreaker really didn’t understand the look of seething rage Ratchet was directing at him or the emotions of betrayal Sideswipe was trying to communicate at him.  Okay, yes.  Perhaps the duct tape on both of their mouths might have been a bit much, but he had been unable to concentrate once they both started yelling at him about what in the pit he was actually doing.  But the tape was a lovely gold color that twinkled with the lights and metal twine rope binding Ratchet and Sideswipe together.

Sunstreaker steps back for a moment to get a view of the bigger picture of the pair trussed up to the ceiling by nearly invisible wires so they looked as if they were dancing in a ballet.

‘Beautiful!’  Sunstreaker silently praises and shuffles forward to fix the silvery tool around Ratchet’s waist and the golden metal twine about his legs.  Ratchet really did shine beautifully when he waxed himself to such a deep polish.

Sunstreaker slips out of art-mode long enough to let his digits linger on that shiny white plating he was always after Ratchet to let him clean him to such a stunning gleam.  He allows his side of the bond open enough to let a twinge of jealousy slip through that Sideswipe had been the one to give Ratchet the lovely glimmer instead of himself.

Refocusing his attention back on his art, Sunstreaker turns to brother to check that the bells and buttons were still laying nicely on his frame.  Sunstreaker gives Sideswipe a warm, beaming smile with a pat to his hip.  He really would need to reward the both of them for being such sweet sparks and helping him out with his art and putting off that scene Sideswipe had been trying to tease him with all day as he wheedled Ratchet into getting off shift early and coming to the empty storage area Sunstreaker had claimed as his art studio.

He steps back and gives the two one last glance before nodding.  Pleased with how everything looked despite the way optics were narrowed at him.  He settles himself in a chair before picking up his scratch pad and picking up his stylus to touch the surface.  Soon he was lost in the maze that was the artistic process.

Sideswipe levels a glare at his brother, waiting for just the moment when the art had him.  He pulls out a small energon blade from a subspace pocket inlaid along the palm of his hand.  Keeping a watchful optic on his brother he cuts the wire attached to his wrist before receives a ping from Ratchet.  He stills his frame while flicking wide optics over to Ratchet whose optics held a dark light.  Sideswipe shivered half in fear and half kinda turned on.  Ratchet rolls his optics, but the dark light doesn’t go away, if anything it deepens.

::Let the  _ artist _ have his fun.::  The message had started with.  ::When he’s done...you, me, and a container of paint remover will have a lesson to teach him.  I’m thinking he’d look awfully pretty in splashes of neon orange, galactic purple, vibrant green, and startling blue.  Maybe some glitter glue for that dazzling effect too.::


End file.
